


Weyrwoman Peggy

by uofmdragon



Series: Avengers of Pern [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragonriders of Pern, F/F, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, hinted past Peggy Carter/Bucky Barnes, minor Peggy Carter/Timothy Dugan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Journeywoman Harper Angie arrives just after Weyrleader St'ven disappears. Angie is left to help in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weyrwoman Peggy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayQy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayQy/gifts).



> kayquimi requested PeggyAngie, Dragonriders + time travel AUs, which made me think of Dragon’s Peril. I never did say what happened to Peggy afterwards, so I ended up doing a kind of prequel thing.

Angie had been thrilled to receive a posting at Shield Weyr. It was Shield Weyr after all, the oldest and most respected Weyr of them all. She was excited to be chosen to have a soloist for the newest Weyrewoman's first Hatching. It was also her first since being promoted to journeyman harper. She would also be posted there for a time.

Her arrival was met with welcome, but even she could see that most of the weyrfolk looked utterly confused and lost. There was something very wrong at the Weyr and she had no clue until the weyrsinger, G’briel found her and brought her into a meeting with the Wingleaders, that she found the reason. Discretion was part of a harper's job description after all.

The new Weyrleader had gone missing, but they didn't think he was done as the dragons had not keened for the death of his dragon. The wingleaders were debating what they should do. Thankfully, G’briel would lean in to whisper names of the various Wingleaders and Wing-seconds or else she would not have remembered who said what. There was D’gan and B’key, the previous Weyrleader’s wingseconds that stood next to the Weyrwoman on either side of her. D’gan suggested asking the other Weyrs for help, thinking that maybe another dragon would be able to reach Weyrleader St'ven. B’key nodded along with what D'gan was saying. 

An older wingleader D’ley that insisted that the Weyrleaders position be filled immediately without the traditional mating flight. He cast assessing looks at the Weyrwoman. D’ley’s wing-second T’son wondered about the mental state of the Weyroman and if she was even fit for leadership of the Weyr due to her loss. His other wing-second, D’sousa, shifted uncomfortably as their comments, but did not voice any objections. His looks were more of admiration than D'ley's pity and concern and T'son's lust.

There were others voicing their opinion, but it was D'ley and D'gan that were the loudest and most vocal. Angie couldn't help, but notice the old Weyrleaders sitting at the far end of the table, opposite of Peggy, who had remained silent throughout the whole ordeal.

“That is quite enough,” Peggy said, her voice cut through the arguments. She rose. “The dragons cannot reach Rogeth and no dragon would dare ignore a queen. Carterith cannot reach him. I believe that D’gan’s plans of asking for help of the other Weyrs is a good one.”

B’key and D’gan shared a look. There was something to it as if they had a thought as to what happened.

“Ch’ster,” Peggy continued. “Would you be willing to handle some of the Weyrleader duties until Carterith’s next flight.”

“It’ll be an honor.” The old Weyrleader stated.

“What about the next flight?” T’son asked, looking at her. “We’ve already had one open mating flight already. Are we going to have a second one?”

Peggy gave him a cool look. “The eggs have barely begun to harden, much less have hatched. That decision can wait until we are certain that St'ven will not be found." She turned and looked at the two wing-seconds behind him. "D’gan, B’key, if you don’t mind, please go to the other Weyrs and see what can be done.”

“Course not, Peggy,” B’key said, standing up. “We’ll do a thorough job.”

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to check on Carterith. This meeting is over,” Peggy stated.

The wingleaders and wing-seconds shuffled out, leaving G’briel to quiz Angie on what she remembered and to discuss what she had noticed that he hadn't and what he had noticed and she hadn't.

*

It was later that day that Angie gathered a tray and brought to the Weyrwoman on the hatching grounds. Peggy dabbed her eyes, when she came in, but offered Angie an encouraging smile. "You're new."

"Yes, Weyrwoman," Angie stated. "The new harper."

Peggy smiled. "Sit, join me, St'ven and I enjoyed having our meals together and I already do not wish to eat here by myself."

Angie nodded taking a seat. 

"What's he like, the Weyrleader?" Angie asked. 

Peggy regarded her and started talking about him. When she was done, she asked about Angie and her her life in Hold and Hall. They talked long into the night. Angie tempted to make her smile. She didn’t succeed the first night or the second, but she thought she helped Peggy to stave off the utter loss of St’ven. She was not alone in the endeavour and knew that many others were watching after Peggy. She also knew that Peggy was not along in her grief. Angie did not see much of that grief, Peggy shared it with other riders, who had also knew St'ven.

After the Hatching, the meals became breakfasts that were only missed when there was a pressing Weyr concern, such as when the tunnel snakes got into the herdbeast feed, after a mating flight, or when Peggy gave birth to her one and only son. 

*

Many of the dragonriders were happy to get to know Angie and while she wasn’t in a different weyr every night, she wasn’t exactly committed to one rider. However, none of them compared to the quiet strength of the Weyrwoman. 

Angie knew that the Weyr did not care about who someone slept with. It came with having mating flights and that sometimes dragons had different opinions than riders. Most of the lower caverns were happy to join a rider when a dragon rose. A couple of the brown riders and blue riders had asked if she'd be interested in joining them for their passion. The lower caverns encouraged her to try it, but it took years for her to be comfortable with this lost of commitment. 

After years of living in Shield Weyr, her stomach still twisted when she saw one of the lower caverns women leave D’gan’s weyr. Angie debated about telling Peggy, Peggy was weyrborn after all. She probably didn't care, but Angie still did not like it. They were the Weyrleader and Weyrwoman. Finally, Angie decided that Peggy had to know and she caught Peggy for a late dinner and confessed to what she’d seen.

Angie was not expecting Peggy to start laughing. “Oh, I know, Angie. D’gan…” Peggy sighed. “D’gan is a dear friend, but he’s… he’s a very dear friend and he is the leader this Weyr needs.”

“So, your relationship is…?”

“Purely professional,” Peggy said. “We really don't do anything when the dragons are involved.”

Angie nodded. “Are you… St’ven?”

Peggy’s eyes widened and she glanced away. “I will always love St’ven, but our time was too short, but he’s gone. I needed to move on and I have.”

“Your son’s father?”

Peggy laughed again and shook her head. “Shared grief between myself and another friend. We tried to talk about it afterwards, but it was awkward and really the only thing we have in common was our love for St’ven.”

Angie nodded. “So you’re all alone?”

“I’m never alone with Carterith,” Peggy stated, eyes glancing toward where her queen slumbered. She looked back at Angie. “And I have you.”

Angie blushed and smiled, glancing away. Peggy’s hand slipped underneath her chin and tilted it back up so that she looked at Peggy.

“You’ve been in this Weyr for a number of years, tell me Angie, do you have any problems with our customs?”

Angie felt her throat dry up. “None that come to mind.”

“No?” Peggy asked. “You know, I can take my own lover, if I so choose.”

“You have someone in mind?”

Peggy arched an eyebrow, and one of her fingers stroked Angie’s cheek.

“Oh!” Angie murmured. “I…”

“Any objections?”

“No,” Angie said, firmly. Already leaning in. She caught sight of Peggy’s smile, moments before their lips connected.


End file.
